


Feeling like a Psycho

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [25]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Feel-good, Inspired by Music, K-pop References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Mati meets K-pop
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/609346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Feeling like a Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> First post of the year heck yeah

It was another average day for Mati. Trevor was gone taking care of business and she was bored. With boredom came the endless scrolling through the internet and social media. Sangria had several posts ranging from selfies to rants to flexing the money she made over the weekend at the club. Mati couldn't help but smile at her crazy friend. 

Random posts from accounts she wasn't following always managed to pop up in between posts from friends and followers, and for once, Mati actually took the time to check them out. Something about plants, the most recent state shooting, a new song from a Korean girl group, and a bunch of ads from local businesses. Mati stopped on the music video, noting the amount of likes and reposts in only a matter of hours. Clearly it had to be good. 

Mati pressed play and within a matter of seconds, she was interested. She had no clue what half of the words were, but the song had a good tune. Once the chorus hit, a strange smile grew on Mati's face. One line and she instantly connected to the song.

_ You got me feelin' like a psycho, psycho.. _

"Yes he does." 

Music could be heard from the outside of the trailer with it's thin walls, but Mati could care less. She was having a great time dancing to the new music she came across. Her smile grew even more when Trevor finally walked through the door, instantly confused at the lack of understanding of the song lyrics. 

Mati sang along when the chorus played, following the song's dance even when she couldn't understand the words anymore, "You got me feelin' like a psycho, psycho." 

"What the hell are you listening to?" 

"Psycho, psycho." Mati sang.

Trevor cracked a smile the longer she went on, realizing why she was playing the strange music. He might make her feel like a psycho, but he was the only real psycho in this house. 

The song finally ended and faded into whatever Mati had queued up next, and she continued to dance with a huge smile on her face.

Trevor waggled a finger with a smile of his own. "Come here you crazy bitch." 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, sub, stan red velvet, all that jazz, u know the drill


End file.
